Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a field of display technology, and more particularly, to a TFT array substrate capable of improving a resolution of a display panel, a method for manufacturing the same, and a display device comprising such a TFT array substrate.
Description of the Related Art
A TFT (Thin Film Transistor) array substrate is widely used in a display panel of a display device. In particular, a low-temperature polysilicon array substrate is gradually favored as an array substrate used in the display panel in recent years and is increasingly used in an organic electroluminescent displays or a liquid crystal display panel having high resolution and high picture quality, since it has advantages such as a high mobility and a high response speed. In the high resolution display panel, a number of small-sized thin film transistors are required, thus it demands higher requirements for process implementation, electrical performance and reliability of the thin film transistor array substrate. In particular, when a conventional low-temperature polysilicon thin film transistor array substrate is used in an organic electroluminescent diode display technology, it is generally necessary to provide a longer channel so as to drive the thin film transistor, thereby occupying a larger substrate area and restricting a high resolution design.